Talk:The Ambrosian
Literal translation Dutch-English :P Choir: In the land of the Mediterranse Lived a people with courage and power Darkness fell like a tiran entered (sentence construction is awful here :P) And rejoiced were no longer heard (?? :P) Verse 1: One by one the people surrounding him fell down Under the tiran's spell were weakened (verzwakte should be verzwakt, otherwise it's grammatically a disaster) But one day, the tiran fell (slightly anglicistic, could be interpreted as if he literally fell over something :P) And the dragon stood in order to help them (he literally only stood :P) And the dragon stood in order to help them Victoria, victoria Our Brunantia rejoices again (onze should be ons, same error as verzwakte) Our Brunantia rejoices again Verse 2 Stand up, stand up for freedom Soldiers, writers, housefathers (not standard Dutch, but could be accepted as Brunanter Dutch though) Now take up your weapons, haste coming out of neighborhood (??) Camarades, seize the day, lead the road (leidt should be leid, or pluk should be plukt for consistency) Camarades, seize the day, lead the road (leid de weg sounds strange, as if you have to lead a road how to get somewhere...) Democracy, democracy Cry the people every day after every day (cry is left untranslated) Cry the people every day after every day Choir: In the land of the Mediterranse Lived a people with courage and power Finally freed from terror and oppression Free at last! Free at last! Free at last! Choir: Now the people are altogether Into a great country that we so eagerly better (this is specifically horrible, "grote" should be "'n groot", "beter" is an adjective...) Now Brunantia is greater than ever before (tevoren is generally "poetized" to tevoor) all for all (alle should be allen) arms arms (should be "arm in arm", this is just shouting "arms" two times :P) unanimous (typo, should be "eensgezind") Verse 3: O land of splendour and beauty How much do I hold you close to me (this is like a question: "How close am I holding you next to me?") God's light, not shines so bright (??) As a consequence that peace can always protect us (??) As a consequence that peace can always protect us Verse 4: With the strong lion and dragon at the right side behind them On the banner that is flying above blue skies (lucht doesn't really have a plural in this case, saying luchten sounds strange..) Over high mountains and deep valleys Let her banner for ever wave (wave being a noun here, as in the waves of the sea :P) Let her banner for ever wave As you can see, it can be quite awful at times :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:11, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Chant of Liberty Let's do this one as well: In the waters of the Mediterranse Lies a country with a despot, their king (kon'g is a very strange way to abbreviate "koning"..) But the people start to wake up (other people) Camarades seize the day! lead the road! (same error as in the new version above) Stand up, stand up for freedom Soldiers, writers, housefathers Now take up your weapons, haste coming out of the neighborhood (see new version) Hang the king, put away that killer (this is awful as well: hang the king doesn't mean a thing. it should be "hang de koning op", "dat" should be "die" for grammatical reasons (gender), wegzetten is a too literal translation, it should be "uitzetten" or "wegsturen"/"wegzenden") Hang the king, put away that killer Democracy, democracy Cry the people every day after every day (see new version) Especially the "Hang de kon'g, zet dat moordenaar weg" thing is very awkward :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:22, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Do you think you could halp me with a few of the quirky words and abbreviations? The song is supposed to go to a Mozart piece, so that's why I had to do that, to ensure the lyrics rhymed. HORTON11: • 14:36, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :You happen to know which Mozart piece? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:03, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::It was at the beginning of the 80's comedy Trading Places and it might br Figaro, but when I looked on youtube for that and the fil soundtrack, I couldn't find the piece. HORTON11: • 15:17, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, well, I could adjust it to fit the English rhythm though :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:25, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's what I tried to do, convey a similar patriotic meaning though not necessarily the same thing. It would be nice if you could help me fix the dubious Dutch, I'm going to learn Dutch next year (hopefully) but it will be a while before I could reach a good enough level. HORTON11: • 15:30, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Remind me of it, so I can do it tomorrow or so :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:11, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Thanks again, any help is good. And then again non-Dutch users won't know that it's an error. HORTON11: • 18:52, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::And you know, we should award you the Medal for Arts and Letters for your contributions to literature and the Dutch language. HORTON11: • 18:56, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::@letting errors be: Well, I wouldn't do that. Geofictional wikis are known to attract many Dutchies and sometimes the translations are "edgy", if you know what I mean :P ::::::::@medal: if you count correctional work as contributions to literature :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:33, December 21, 2012 (UTC) This "The anthem is sung in all schools in the mornings, and radio stations are required to play it every evening at 19:00 (7 PM)." Is this somewhat patriotic duty necessary in a free state as Brunant? Wabba The I (talk) 21:08, March 26, 2019 (UTC)